


[Insert Bread Pun Here]

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting (sort of), Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shy Isak, Soft Even, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: In which Isak and Even get together as kosegruppa bread making buddies and end up getting together in a different way. (hint there are shower shenanigans)





	[Insert Bread Pun Here]

[Insert Bread Pun Here] 

When Isak got blackmailed into joining fucking _kosegruppa_ he did not envision this. 

Isak’s standing outside an unfamiliar apartment on a Friday afternoon waiting for a virtual stranger instead of getting kebab with his friends to help soak up the beer they would be drinking later tonight. 

Isak wishes more than anything that he could be with them instead right now.

But no. 

Isak knocks on the door and then stuffs his hands in his pockets, waiting for Even to open the door. Isak shifts on the balls of his feet, counting in his head until Even opens the door, grinning brightly at Isak. Only took him twelve seconds. 

“Hei, Isak,” Even says cheerily. “Come in!”

Isak nods and steps inside as Even steps back to let him in. Isak toes off his shoes and slips off his jacket, adding it to the already very full hooks by the door. Even disappears into the kitchen and Isak follows after him, adjusting his snapback anxiously. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Even says as he opens the fridge and grabs two beers. 

Isak nods, taking in the small kitchen and decides to set himself up on the counter top. Isak leaps up as gracefully as he can manage and plops himself next to the window. 

When Even turns back to face him, two open beers in his hands, he raises his eyebrows at Isak curiously. “You know, there are chairs.”

“Oh, um,” Isak says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “I’m… more comfortable here.”

“Chill, it’s a joke,” Even says and hands Isak a beer. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Isak says and brings the bottle to his lips. 

“To the best duo in kosegruppa,” Even says after taking a sip and raises his bottle. “Everyone else ain’t got shit on us.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but laughs lightly at the same time. “If only either of us actually knew how to bake these buns.”

“Speak for yourself,” Even says, setting down his beer. “I’ve done some research.”

“You have, have you?” Isak asks, curious. “Who knew you were so dedicated to the group.”

“To be quite honest, Sana scares me,” Even admits and Isak laughs. “I can’t imagine disappointing her. She’d have my balls.”

Isak bites back a laugh, and instead nods seriously. “Probably true. I suppose I should help you. You know, for your balls’ sake.”

“Why thank you,” Even says. 

“Fair warning, though,” Isak says. “I’m shit in the kitchen.”

“That’s okay,” Even says. “You can just keep me company by sitting there and looking pretty.”

Isak blushes despite himself, and distracts himself by taking another swig of beer. While Isak is working to calm himself, Even starts pulling out ingredients. 

“Now, I’ve never done this before, but it doesn’t seem too difficult,” Even says, setting everything out on the counter. 

“The last time I tried to cook anything I nearly burned down the kollectiv,” Isak admits and Even eyes him, grinning with raised eyebrows. 

“So you’re saying I really shouldn’t let you touch anything,” Even teases and Isak just nods. 

“Probably the best for the safety of everyone involved,” Isak nods seriously, and really, he’s exaggerating, but he likes the bit, likes the teasing and sarcasm. 

Even’s just set out the bag of flour when he moves to reach up above Isak. Even’s thigh brushes against Isak’s knee in the process, and Isak flinches, which makes him reach out with one of his hands to steady himself, and of course he manages to knock over the bag of flour in the process. 

“Shit!” Isak curses, looking down at the mess of flour spread across the counter, lower cabinets, and floor. “I… I’m so sorry!”

“It’s just a little flour, Isak,” Even says, dipping his finger in it and swiping it across the tip of Isak’s nose.

“What the fuck?” Isak said looking appalled, but there’s mirth in his eyes.

Isak wipes some flour off the counter so his whole hand is covered and then presses his floury hand flat on Even’s chest, leaving a huge white mark on his dark hoodie.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Even calls, as Isak hops down from the counter and starts to dash away. 

The proceed to spend the next fifteen minutes chasing each other around the kitchen and covering each other in as much flour as they can manage, completely coating the floor and cabinets in the process. 

Even finally got Isak cornered by the sink and Isak holds his floured hands up in surrender. Even lets his hands fall to his sides, and as he does so, Isak runs his fingers through Even’s hair, caking his locks with flour.

Even stares at Isak in disbelief as Isak just grins at him and shrugs his shoulders. Even presses his body into Isak’s, holding Isak against the wall as Even does the same to Isak, making sure his curly locks were just as saturated with flour as Even’s are.

Even steps back to admire his handiwork and can’t help but laugh at Isak’s appearance. His face is smeared with streaks of white and his clothes are dusted all over. And that’s not even mentioning his hair that sticks up in all directions and was now tinted white.

Isak smiles at Even shyly. “What are we going to do about this now, Even? We can’t exactly finish baking in this condition.”

“Come on,” Even says as he tugs Isak the the hand through the apartment to the bathroom.

Once they step into the bathroom, Even turns on the shower and then Even starts undressing his outer layers, dropping his sweatshirt into the sink. Isak follows his lead and sets it into the sink as well. Isak hesitates as he reaches for the hem of his shirt, watching carefully as Even whips his off. 

“Um, you can shower first if you want,” Even says, turning to the door.

Even closes the door, leaving Isak alone to ponder what the hell kind of situation he got himself into. Isak tries not to panic about being naked in Even’s apartment, a boy he barely knows and is finding it harder and harder to pretend like he doesn’t find incredibly attractive. 

Isak steps under the spray once he’s shed his remaining clothes and tries to let the warm water calm him. He’s just soaked his hair when he hears the bathroom door open. 

Then Isak hears Even nervously saying, “Isak?”

Isak peeks his head out around the shower curtain and meets Even’s gaze in the mirror. “Even?” 

“S-sorry. I was just leaving some towels…,” Even says, fumbling over his words a bit.

“It’s okay. You can join me, you know… if you want.”

The words tumble out of Isak’s mouth before he can think better of it, and promptly slides the curtain back into place. Isak stares at the water sliding down the drain, trying not to throw up from the immediate panic rising in his chest.

Isak doesn’t hear anything for a moment and he thinks he may have scared Even off. Then he hears the curtain being slid back slowly, almost cautiously, like Even’s nervous and scared Isak will yell at him to get the hell out. 

Isak meets Even’s eyes and they hold each other’s gaze as Even steps into the shower. They continue to stare at each other shyly for a moment, unable to look anywhere else as they’re standing there in front of one another, completely naked. 

_Holy shit, I’m completely naked in front of a near stranger,_ Isak thinks, but at the same time, he isn’t panicking nearly as much as he thinks he probably should be. 

Even steps closer to Isak, tracing his fingers down his bicep and forearm, making Isak shiver despite the steaming hot water spraying over him. Isak looks down at Even’s fingers, following their path. 

“Isak…” Even whispers, fingers playing with Isak’s. 

Isak licks his lips and meets Even’s gaze. Isak blinks a few times, and Even steps closer, entering Isak’s space. Isak feels his heart starting race faster as Even laces their fingers together. 

“Shampoo?” Isak asks and Even nods, reaching past Isak to grab the bottle. 

Even busies himself with squeezing some shampoo out on his hands and then setting the bottle back down. Even raises his eyebrows at Isak in question, then rakes his sudsy hands through Isak’s dripping curls, making Isak gasp in surprise. 

Isak holds still as Even washes his hair, closing his eyes and trying to focus on not letting the attention get to him physically. 

When Even finishes, he does the same to himself, Isak quietly switching places with him in the small shower so Even can stand under the spray. As Even leans his head back to rinse his hair, Isak indulges himself in admiring the long, pale column of Even’s throat. 

Isak swallows thickly, licking his lips again, unable to tear his eyes away even when Even looks down and meets his eyes. 

“Isak…” Even says, reaching for Isak’s hands and tugs him closer until they're close enough for Isak to count each and every one of Even’s eyelashes, which, as he notes, are sparkling with water droplets. 

Isak opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his brain is short circuiting as Even starts to lean in and… 

And they’re kissing. 

Isak has enough wherewithal to close his eyes and then he’s leaning into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of Even’s neck. Even rests his hands on Isak’s hips, holding him firm and steady, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin.

Even swipes his tongue along Isak’s bottom lip, and Isak bravely parts his mouth, turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

It turns passionate quickly, after that. Even backs Isak into the shower wall, making Isak gasp at the coolness against his bare skin. That and having Even’s naked body completely pressed against his own is making his mind spin. 

Isak moans into Even’s mouth, his earlier thoughts and concerns about getting hard in front of Even flying out of his mind as he feels _Even_ hardening against him where their hips are pressed together. 

Even moves his lips to Isak’s neck, sucking and licking on the soft skin there, making Isak moan even more, voice reaching a higher octave than before. 

“Ev- _en,”_ Isak whines, his eyes fluttering closed. “Even… I… I need…”

Isak is completely shameless now, and Even pulls back to smirk at Isak, lifting his eyebrows suggestively before bending slightly and then grabbing Isak by the backs of his thighs and lifting him up. 

Isak gasps, linking his legs around Even’s hips. Even holds him up, grinding their hips together and going back to sucking on Isak’s neck. 

“Even, please,” Isak whimpers. 

“What do you need?” Even asks. “Tell me, baby. Anything you need, I’ll give it to you.”

“I need… I need to come,” Isak says bravely, quickly meeting Even’s gaze, then ducking his face into Even’s neck. 

“Very well,” Even says and then puts Isak down and turns him back under the spray. 

Isak is about to protest when Even drops to his knees in front of Isak and swiftly takes him in his mouth. Isak almost comes on the spot. 

It’s only fifteen seconds in and Isak’s already sure that Even deserves all of the gold stars and to be crowned blowjob king. Granted, Isak has nothing to compare it to, but he’s pretty sure it’s not normally like this, that it’s normally not _this_ good. 

Even runs his mouth down the length of Isak’s cock, tongue tracing over the veins as he sucks and licks. Even also begins playing with Isak’s balls, tugging on them gently. 

Isak feels the familiar heat coiling in his belly, and he rolls his head back, basking in the warm spray from the shower head as he tries to stave off his orgasm as long as he can. Even takes one of Isak’s hands and places it in his hair, an invitation let Isak take some control.

Isak pauses, shy at first, before he tangles his fingers cautiously in Even’s dripping hair. Even continues to bob his head, speeding up as he seems to sense that Isak is close as his grip tightens in Even’s hair. 

“Ev… fuck. I’m gonna come,” Isak gasps, head snapping forward as he takes in the glorious sight of Even on his knees below him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him down to the root. 

Isak feels himself hit the back of Even’s throat and comes immediately. Even continues to suck Isak until he starts to come down from his orgasm. Isak is still shaking and trying to calm his racing heart and rapid breathing.

It’s only once he’s calmed that he notices Even, still on his knees, frantically jerking himself off. Isak takes a deep breath, knowing what he wants to do, knowing he’s still so shy and nervous to say it outloud. 

Even looks up, eyes pleading, tongue poking out between his lips. Isak just nods, and Even stands up, stepping into Isak’s space and kissing him hungrily. 

Isak takes a moment to let the kiss settle him before he blindly reaches for Even, fingers nudging against Even’s hard cock. Isak inhales deeply through his nose and then wraps his fingers around Even and begins tugging. 

Even breaks the kiss, slouching and burying in his face in the crook of Isak’s neck, playfully biting to stifle the moans that keep spilling from his mouth. Even’s quivering, despite the steaming water pelting on them both, and Isak can tell he’s almost there. 

Isak twists his wrist and picks up his pace, squeezing at the base and twisting at the head. Even bites Isak’s shoulder particularly hard, and Isak groans, squeezing his fist around Even. 

“Shit, I’m coming,” Even moans, and Isak feels Even jerk in his hand as ropes of come shoot out. 

Isak continues to stroke Even until he digs his teeth into Isak’s neck again. Isak lets go, reaching for Even’s face so he can kiss him again, wanting, needing, to feel Even’s lips on his again to calm some of the anxiety bubbling inside him.

They kiss for a while, sloppy and mixed with heavy breathing, until Even pulls away and says, “I… wow.”

Isak smiles shyly, teeth catching his bottom lip, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“You were… sensational,” Even says, tilting Isak’s chin up with his forefinger so he can kiss him again. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say now,” Isak admits. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Even says and then adds after a moment. “I like you, Isak.”

Isak grins, blushing, and then says, “I like you, too.”

“Then what do you say we get out of here and dry off? I get cuddly post-orgasm,” Even says, nuzzling his nose into Isak’s neck. 

Isak nods, giggling a little as Even continues to rub his face into Isak’s skin until he reaches around Isak and shuts of the water. Isak shivers as Even opens the shower curtain, but he’s quick to hand them each a towel. 

They dry off quickly, passing shy smiles as they wrap their towels around their waists. Even leads Isak to his bedroom, where he hands Isak some comfy clothes to put on. 

After that, Even welcomes Isak into his bed and proceed to spend the next hour cuddled up together, warm and safe, sharing the occasional kiss. 

That is, until Even’s mom comes home, asking _what the hell_ happened to her kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped.
> 
> I love me some good shower sex
> 
> speed some love in the comments if you feel the same?
> 
> (also, any ideas for future fics or one shots?)
> 
> <3


End file.
